The C. De Vries Chronicles
by Stv1
Summary: A serious writing attempt, it turned out pretty good! Explains how Cassandra got hooked up with the Skedar.


Stv1 here, this is my first major piece of fanfiction in a while that is serious, so why not for PD?   
The idea behind this is explaining how Cassandra de Vries and Trent Easton got hooked up with the Skedar aliens.   
Enjoy!

As always, I appreciate any feedback you have for me.   


* * *

  
DISCLAIMER:

**(Read!)**

I don't own perfect dark, Rare, the fine Tycross England based game developing company does. I also don't own Trent Easton, Cassandra de Vries, or Mr. Blonde. That being said, let's move on to the fic.   


* * *

  
Part 1:

The tall, intimidating Mr. Blonde stood before Cassandra de Vries, his voice menacing, "Ill go over   
this again…" Cassandra sat at her desk, annoyed, she just wasn't getting what this odd guy was   
asking her to do. Mr. Blonde raised an eyebrow, "There's this, um, salvage operation we need to   
conduct." Cassandra nodded, "Good, then contact the navy. My secretary will see you out." Blonde   
muttered something under his breath, and then spoke, "Listen, we need the Pelagic II! You know   
people who can get it for my… company."

Cassandra smiled, opening her desk drawer and pulling out a martini glass and a bottle, "These   
things don't come for free, Mr.… what was it again?" Blonde shook his head, he could rip her limb   
from limb now… no, be patient, you can kill her later… "Mr. Blonde, Mrs. de Vries, and I'm   
willing to offer you something that will put you ahead of your competition." Cassandra opened the   
bottle and poured herself a drink, "Want some, darling? Or have you already had too much today?"

Blonde grew annoyed and slammed his fists down on the desk, "Listen, you silly woman, I'm offering   
you a chance to get ahead of your rivals! You'll be rich, powerful!" Cassandra took a swig of her   
drink, and set it down casually, "Dear, I'm already rich and powerful. But I'm willing to hear what   
you have to offer me." Mr. Blonde smiled slyly, satisfied with the answer, "We have technology that   
you'll find most useful…" Cassandra sprung up from her chair, at last what she was looking for!

Carrington had been ahead of them for years now! dataDyne was falling behind in the global market,   
it's research teams just hadn't come out with anything new in quite some time. Cassandra smiled a   
fake smile, "And you want me to contact my 'Associates' and get you the Pelagic II in return… for   
what?" Blonde went back to his expressionless and cold stare, it was unnerving really, "We have   
some interesting items we developed, but they are not yet complete. Perhaps you can get your   
scientists to finish them."

Cassandra could have jumped for joy, but instead she kept her cool, "Yes, I'll contact the   
appropriate people. I want to see this technology by next week. We'll meet here." Blonde smiled,   
knowing the earth woman had no idea what she was getting herself into, "That will be fine." Mr.   
Blonde walked slowly from the office, for a second Cassandra thought she saw the image of the man   
flicker slightly. She shook her head, and sat back down at her desk.

Part 2:

Trent Easton walked casually off of the elevator, and greeted Cassandra's secretary with a flirtatious   
smile, he opened the door and found the CEO of dataDyne doing some paper work, he walked in   
and shut the door behind him. Cassandra looked up and saw Trent, and then looked down at her   
paperwork, "You're late, Trent." Easton walked over and leaned against Cassandra's desk, "Well,   
being head of the NSA didn't help much, dear Miss de Vries. I had some uh, business I had to attend to."

Cassandra smiled to herself, "Business is business, we all have to do our part. I don't care what kind, Trent." Easton laughed oddly, "On that note, what urgent business did we need to discuss? I'm   
awfully busy this week, and I have to get back to Washington as soon as I can." Cassandra got up   
from her desk and stared out the back window aimlessly, "Trent, you said if I ever needed anything   
from you, your connections in office perhaps, to just ask. Am I right?" Trent nodded, putting on his   
work face, "Yes, Cassandra, what do you need?"

Cassandra cut right to the point, "A strange man came in last week, and offered me some brand new   
technical advancements, that would put us ahead of Carrington." Trent smiled, "And where are these   
advancements? I can't go on nothing, Cass." Cassandra turned around and looked slightly amused,   
"Now, he's going to be returning to the building tonight, with a sample of this technology. I wanted   
you to be here, and you'll hear what he wants right from the horse's mouth." Trent always loved a   
good business venture, "What does this give me?"

Cassandra walked back to her desk in her own high strung way, smiling deviously, "My dear, think   
of the profit we'll get when we corner Carrington in the market, finally catch up to him. We'll be   
unbeatable, and richer than we are now." There was one thing Trent liked more than power, and that   
was money, it was his driving force and he lusted for both, "I'll have to see what your mystery man   
wants first. I agree that old fool Carrington has to be put in his place, but what's it going to cost me?"   
Cassandra smiled even more, "Absolutely nothing, dear Mr. Easton, for both of us. You'll find..."

The door to the office opened, both Easton and Cassandra turned at once, to see Mr. Blonde   
standing silently. Trent looked confused and perhaps a little amused at the young man's appearance,   
he looked very odd indeed. Blonde walked in, and shut the door; he looked suspiciously at Trent.   
Cassandra sprung up from her desk in a hurry, "Mr. Blonde, this is NSA director Trent Easton. He'd like to get in on this as well. He has close ties with the president that may be useful." Blonde smiled,   
"A pleasure, Mr. Easton. I assume you're interested in what I have to offer?"

Trent nodded, "What do you have exactly?" Mr. Blonde opened his trench coat and pulled out a   
small, round, and flat piece of metal, in the middle was a clear glass plate. Cassandra took the device   
from Blonde and examined it for a moment; "Just what is this supposed to be?" Blonde took the   
device back, and pressed a button on the side, with an odd crackling sound he slowly vanished.   
Trent looked around nervously, "The hell?" Cassandra was equally surprised as Blonde reappeared   
directly in front of her; she could have fainted right there.

Blonde spoke once more, "The cloaking device, bending light away from its user, and rendering   
invisibility as long as the charge lasts. That's not just what we have to offer to you." Trent and   
Cassandra exchanged glances; this was a good sign. Trent walked forward and finally asked the   
question that was on everyone's mind, "What do you want in exchange, Mr. Blonde?" Without a   
moment's hesitation the striking and oddly dressed Blonde man replied: "I want the Pelagic II. I   
understand from Mrs. de Vries you can get it for me, or are you not the contact she referred to?"

Trent turned around for a second and shot Cassandra an evil glance. He turned to Blonde, a smug   
look on his face, "I can get you the Pelagic II, it will take time, but you'll get it. I don't dare ask yet   
why you need it." Blonde looked pleased, "You'd best not, Mr. Easton. Good, my superiors will be   
pleased. I'll have of my men drop off some more technology for you tomorrow. I will return later   
with more information when I get it..." Blonde started towards the door, chuckling deviously. He   
opened the doors and left, heading towards the elevator to the foyer.

Trent closed the door once more and stared at Cassandra, "I'll get the Pelagic II, or at least I think I   
can." Cassandra looked alarmed, "What do you mean, Easton? You must get that vessel, this is an   
incredible opportunity!" Trent sighed loudly, "The president is the only one who can authorize the use of the ship, Cass, if it was anyone else I can buy them off or rub them out." Cassandra raised an   
eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, is the problem?" Trent smiled sarcastically, "The president hates   
dataDyne as it is, he'll be stubborn."

Cassandra's mind was plotting something sinister; Trent knew it, even as he spoke that genius of hers was working hard. Cassandra opened her desk and brought out some files, she'd look over those   
later. She looked up at Trent, an evil smile creeping across her face, "I suggest you get to work on Trent, I don't want to upset our new... asset." Easton nodded slowly, he'd find a way, "I'll do my   
best, Cassandra, don't worry. Contact me when you get anything further, this could blow up in our   
faces if we're not careful."

Cassandra nodded and saw Trent out of the office. She'd find a way around the president's   
approval, he could be moved to their cause like everyone else she had persuaded to join them. What   
Blonde intended with the ship was not her business right now, but she'd find out soon enough. She   
was never too curious for her own good. Either way, things were starting to look up. Carrington   
would be wiped out, she'd be rich, and through Trent they'd run the country once the president gave   
in. She opened the folder in front of her and read through some of the details of the cloning project.   
Yes, it would be easier than she thought, a back-up plan in cases like this was always a good thing   
to have. Cassandra smiled to herself, but couldn't get rid of the premonition that some how, some   
way, this was all going to go wrong. Perhaps she was just being paranoid…   


* * *

Author Info:   
**Name: Steven E. S. (Stv1)**   
**Email address: **[steve_1@prontomail.com][1]   
**Website: ** [Stv1's Star Wars Website][2]

   [1]: mailto:steve_1@prontomail.com
   [2]: http://stv1.tripod.com



End file.
